


Follower's Power

by Sinto21



Category: Konjiki no Gash!! | Zatch Bell!, Original Work
Genre: Action, Canon - Anime, Fantasy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinto21/pseuds/Sinto21





	Follower's Power

Seku Kazuno was a young artist who dreamed of becoming a famous painter, he had dark black hair that was brushed to the right side of his face with hazel eyes. one day he was walking home from school... 

Seku was walking past an alleyway when he saw a figure sitting up against the wall motionless, at first he thought it was a drunk but decided to check it out just to be sure they didn't need help. Surprisingly when he reached the dark figure and it came into view, it seemed to be a person dressed as a knight leaning against the wall as if knocked out. Seku put his hand on the figure shoulder calling out to him: "Hey, dude are you alright?" 

He looked into the eyeholes of the helmet to realize there was nothing inside. Just as he was about to freak out he felt a sudden jolt from the armor. It felt as though he had been shocked as he staggered back onto his butt. "W-what is that thing? Is this supposed to be some kind of prank!?" Just then the lifeless dark holes of the helmet filled with yellow light as it stood up. 

"S-stay back!" Kenzuno replied filled with fear. The awakened being turned to him as if it were a robot looking at him with the yellow glowing eyes. "Hello, my name is Mazara Zatago, the light knight. I can't remember much I only remember waking up just now. I am a crypto Sagan, a magical being that bonds with a user. That jolt you just felt was our souls bonding together" 

Seku burst out in laughter responding: "You must be joking, you really think I believe in all that magic garbage!?" The young boy proceeded to walk towards his house leaving the knight where he was. He walked inside and dropped his book bag in the living room when suddenly a knock came at the door. Massaging his neck with his left hand he went over and opened the door, once again it was the knight standing in front of him. 

"Come on, don't tell me you honestly planned to leave me there all alone after you were the one that woke me" Kenzuno's face suddenly filled with worry as he pushed the armored night back closing the door behind him. "Are you crazy!? What if my brother where to come home and see a random armored person standing in the doorway!?" 

"There's nothing to worry about, once the crypto Sagan has been bonded with it's owner non-Crusadens will be able to see me" 

"What exactly is a Crusaden?" 

"A Crusaden in is a person who is bonded to or controls crypto-Sagans. If I was the one found, that can only mean that there are more out there either sleeping waiting to be awoken, or searching for the right user. Eventually you will have to go up against other crusadens" 

"Why? What's the point in wasting my time going against other people just to win a pointless fight?" Seku commented crossing his arms as they continued to stand at the front door of his house. Mazara went silent for a moment before answering: "Because unless you want this world destroyed and possibly taking over by heartless other crusadens then you're going to have to fight back one way or another. At first it may be hard for you to come to terms with the truth but eventually you're going to have to stand up for those who can't. In a few days you're going to have to learn how to fight with me and grow stronger as we progress through the challenges" 

Kenzuno was still doubting that this was even true because he had never believed in Magic before, but the being sounded sincere, Mazara wasn't lying, and what would it help to gain by such a false statement. " I still don't fully believe in all this crap you're telling me...but it's not like I got anything to lose by going along with it. It's either go along with you or sit around the house watching TV" 

CHAPTER 1 Coming Power 

The young boy decided to wake up early to get ready for his first training session with the crypto-Sagan. "Wow, someone's up early" His brother commented as he came into the kitchen rubbing his tired eyes. 

"Y-yeah well, I thought since today's Saturday I'd get up early and get some fresh air. Just then his brother stop frying has egg and quickly spun around staring into his brother's eyes checking him. "What?!" Seku commented starting to get creeped out by his brother's behavior. 

"Are you sure you're feeling okay Seku? normally you'd much rather sleep in or lay in bed until noon yet here you are getting up at eight in the morning to go get some fresh air" 

"I'm fine Heido, there's nothing wrong with changing your pattern from time to time" His brother just continue to stare at him suspiciously, his dirty blond hair covering his right green eye. Kenzuno wore a dark-red t-shirt under his black jacket with blue jeans. 

His brother Heido who are a white collared shirt with tan khakis as if he were getting ready to go to school or a work interview... 

After walking for about 20 minutes, Seku and Mazara reach the vast grassy field with nothing but plants all around them. "Alright master, focus as if you're ready to attack an opponent" Kenzuno was a little confused by this but decided to go along with it, he closed his eyes picturing the enemy, imagining him about to attack. That's when A book appeared in his hands. Manifesting from a cloud of light. 

The book was dark blue with a yellow triangle in the center. In the center of the triangle had the letters "C.S" which he could only assume meant crypto Sagan. "Each user's book is a different color with different symbols on them. As I've said before when you start getting thrown in the battles you will grow accustomed to the pattern and get used to how everything works" 

Seku nodded and opened the book. He skimmed through the book but all Kenzuno saw were blank pages even though the book was thick. " the book's empty, what use is it to us?" The knight assured him it was important and asked him to flip back to the first page. Doing as he was told the boy turned back to the very first page to see a single word written on the page. 

"Incardos?" As he pronounced the word his Sagan threw his hand out in the direction of the open field firing a red energy blast, the projectile soared through the sky before it couldn't be seen past the hill in front of them. A faint eruption of light could be seen out in the distance. "Well... looks like we know what that does now" The Crusaden commented a little scared of his creature's power. 

"For now, that's the only ability I have. But as we fight and train I will eventually learn new abilities. Just make sure you don't slack off too much" Zatago said jokingly. As the days passed, Seku would spend three days of the week training with his sagan while using the other days to focus on school and a little bit of his painting. After two weeks of training with him, they were just finishing up a training session when they heard someone step up behind them. 

Kenzuno turned around to see a boy around his age with long silver hair and hazel eyes. The boy wore a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. "Who are you?" The crusaden asked looking at the suspicious character. That's when he noticed the boy had a dark elf that look like an Archer standing beside him both the boys were six feet while the dark elves was about one or two inches shorter than them. 

The sagan wore a dark-purple hood with brown shoes. "This is my crypto-sagan: Elgrim the archer, he should be able to shatter your knight's armor if struck at the right spot. Go Elgrim! Shalagon!" Seku watched as the archer fired an electrified arrow head on for the pair. Both targets jumped in opposite directions as the projectile struck the grassy soil, causing an immense explosion of blue light. 

"Impressive, seems his elf's attack is far stronger than just a mere stab and shock. Mazara! Use incardos!" His armored knight pulled out his sword, firing a red blast from the tip of his blade. The stranger watched as the projectile came right for him. Moments before he was hit, Elgrim landed in between his master and the attack, attempting to stop the attack. The elf fired an arrow in the center of the coming attack. It hauled in place for a moment before imploding. 

Both assailants were knocked off their feet, landing on their backs. "Damn you, I'll show you that I'm superior! Shalagon!" Once more the archer fired an electrified projectile straight for them. Instead of evading the attack, the sagan deflected it with his sword sending it right back. The boy stood motionless as his own attack came right back at him. The field lit up in explosion of blue light. When the light finally cleared, his opponent and the Sagan both were lying on their stomach on the ground covered in burns and bruises. "Crap, how could this happen to me!? I should have been able to beat him easily!" 

"Perhaps you over exaggerated the extent of your power considering it seems your sagan only has one move which means you haven't had them for long" His opponent tried to get up but was too injured to stand on his feet. " if you only plan to harm people with your sagan then maybe you're not worthy of having it...Incardos!" Mazara unleashed his energy attack aimed for the wounded sagan. The archer was obliterated in a blast of light. 

"N-no my archer! You bastards will pay for this!" 

"Enough of your useless complaining, without your sagan you can't fight back any longer!" Kenzuno shouted as he lifted him up by his collar. "We're done wasting are time with you, I have no desire to kill you" The hero tossed his opponent back onto the ground before walking away... 

"looks as though we were able to win our first battle against another crusaden. Hopefully I will grow much stronger and your will strengthens as well. Your well is a factor of how strong and how well you can use your sagan in battle" They made their way back to the house where Heido was just sitting on the couch watching TV. "Glad to see you finally made it back. Didn't think you'd be gone all that time. So how was your walk or enjoying nature" His brother said holding back a laugh. 

"It was fine, probably just going to relax at home for the rest of the day unless something comes up" 

" just what exactly would come up?" Heido responded looking at his brother while holding the TV remote. Seku rolled his eyes and walked back to his room with his sagan falling behind. His brother paid no attention since humans that didn't have their own sagan can't hear or see other's. Mazara sat in a chair in the corner of the purple room with the carpeted blue floor while Seku laid on the bed staring at the ceiling with his arms behind his head. 

After a few hours of talking, Zatago told him there is a way he can sense the energy from other sagans to sense them if they came in a certain radius of him. "It is an ability that takes a considerable amount of concentration at first and it takes a while for your radius to expand on how far you can sense them. But once you learn at least the first stage of the technique it will come in handy in case an enemy planned to attack us from behind" 

"Yea, an ability like that can come in real handy. Hopefully if I master it I'll be able to use it in battle so I won't have to use as much focus. The more focus it takes, the longer it will take me to locate our enemy and by then it would probably be too late" 

" I'm sure you have the capability to learn Sagan sensing in a short amount of time. It's all about focusing on your target, getting used to their energy trail" 

It went on like this for weeks, Seku would balance being a crusaden with being a student. It had been almost two months since the boy had bonded with his sagan. Kenzuno sat in class with Mazara watching from the corner of the room just 10 feet away. The idea of his sagan following him around at school at first worried him. But no one ever said anything, they too were unaware of Zatago's presence. 

With a sigh of relief Seku thought to himself: (Looks like I have nothing to worry about, it's been more than a month and not one person has said anything. But I have to be careful, you never know when another student's gonna come across a sagan as well and they probably won't be too nice once they find out I possess one as well) 

"Mr. Kenzuno, are you paying attention to anything I say?" The teacher called out. He wore a white shirt with a tie and tan khakis along with black dress shoes. The man was in his 50's with most of his hair gone aside from the back of his head. 

"Yes sir" 

"If that's so, then what year did our town Tomiko become an official town?" 

"Um...1901?" The boy answered nervously. The class let out a loud roar of laughter at him while the teacher stood there unamused. As the students continued to laugh, their teacher took a meter stick, slamming it down onto the desk in front of him, luckily no one was sitting there. The entire class instantly went silent. 

"I will not tolerate such behavior from people of your age. You're all seniors, I suggest you act like it" Seku looked at his sagan when the meter stick slapped his desk with a loud noise. He faced forward to see his teacher who was know in front of his desk. "I'm interested to know what's so fascinating that's causing you to look over in the corner" 

"It's nothing, just looking around" 

"Is that so?" All watched as the teacher looked deepley into Kenzuno's eyes. "Detention for the rest of this week" Seku rose up from his desk in anger. "You can't be serious!" Some were surprised he was talking back against the teacher. 

"How about the rest of this month?" This angered Seku he prepared to yell incardos but restrained himself. Instead he left the class heading for the large gate in front of the school however, it was closed since students couldn't leave without special permission. The boy decided to climb over the gray concrete wall that was right next to the gate. The wall was just short enough for hi to jump up and hang on to the top before pulling himself up and falling onto the other side. 

After getting up from the sidewalk, he saw Mazara jump onto the wall then jump down behind him with ease. "It would be easy for you" Kenzuno commented before heading back home. They sat on the couch watching TV when there was a report of strange activity downtown. Seku lived just outside of town so he and Zatago raced through the streets heading for the part of down the news cast had just broadcasted from. 

"There!" His sagan announced pointing to a large creature on the roof of a nearby building. (I can feel it's energy but just barley) The dragon-like creature spotted them, firing projectiles of flaming spikes toward them. Mazara guarded his master and spun his sword as fast as he could, causing the flaming spikes to break apart or be deflected in a random direction. Once the beast halted it's attack, it ascended up from the building it was on and landing in the streets just a few meters away. 

Humans were still screaming and running around in fear since they had no idea what was happening. None of them could hear or see the creature itself, only the destruction it caused. The warrior noticed a woman sitting upon the beast. She had dark-blue hair with brown eyes. She also wore a glittery green dress. The girl slid of the creature's back, standing in front of them. "Well, well, well...looks like I've found my first crusaden, this town seems scarce of them. I'd hoped to have fun taking down each fool that came my way...Never the less, at least I should have fun playing with your toy knight over there" 

"Is that all you're after, fun?" 

"Indeed, it's so boring to have all this power but nothing to use it against. So I thought: If I make enough chaos, someone's bound to come stop me. Though, the police wouldn't be any fun since they can't see my girl Aurora here and will just be burned to dust. Oh I almost forgot, my name is Mary Yuko. Now to finally deal with you two. Aurora, barakito!" 

Her crypto unleashed a gust of wind from it's mouth trying to force them back. Zatago plunged his sword into the street keeping him in place and used his other hand to grab his master's arm before the boy could be blown away. "Don't worry Seku I have you!" After about a minute the dragon's wind attack finally stopped, allowing Seku to land on his feet. "Mazara, I have an idea! kimikodo bomb!" His sagan let go of his sword, forming a small sphere of power into his palm. The boy's book surged with power as the attack was thrown in their foe's path. 

Aurora wrapped her long wings around her master as the orb suddenly changed course going down to the street instead of hitting her. It blew up blinding the beast in a flash of pink light. With their threat blinded, Seku had his ally toss him up toward the creature's face. He reached out just in time, placing his hand on the dragon's forehead. "Sagan bond shatter!" He focused all his power, flooding the beast's mind with his own sagan link. After it was complete, he loss his grip, falling toward the street. Mazara lunged forward, catching him just in time. 

"Thanks Zatago, you came just in time" As Kenzuno got to his feet again, Aurora was out of control, split between her owner and Seku. "I don't think it'll work, she may be struggling but it may not be enough" The knight commented as he jumped back for distance. Kenzuno stood in front of the beast with his arms crossed watching as the creature was struggling to decide which one he will follow and stay bonded with. 

"What are you doing!? Attack him!" Mary commanded standing beside her Sagan. Still out of control, the dragon's tail accidentally whipped around, smacking the woman across the street into a car. "Y-you damn dragon, I'm your master, you have to follow whatever I say no matter what!" The assailant slowly got back to her feet but could barely stand from the immense pain and damage she had taken hitting the car. 

"Apparently you haven't realized that I've affected the bond between you and your Sagan, now she can't decide who her true owner is any longer. This is only the first time I've used this technique I'm still perfecting it, but it seems to have done its job perfectly or at least exceed my expectations" 

"You bastard! You already have a Sagan, what would you want with mine!? You probably can't even control more than one at a time!" 

"It doesn't take much energy to control one most of the time, so bonding with two shouldn't be that much different unless I'm in an all out battle. Besides, I'll use Aurora better than you ever will. Instead of attacking the innocent I'll protect them" 

Mary continued trying to command the dragon to attack when it suddenly faced her, unleashing a blast of Fire completely engulfing her and Flames. With the second master gone from her mind, Aurora finally began to regain her sanity. "Master" She announced in a deep voice. She lowered her head to the street so the boy could climb onto our back. 

"This is great! Not only do I have a second Sagan under my control, I can also fly on it to get through the city faster and enjoy the sites" 

He trained them both daily. Strengthening Mazara and learning as much as he could about Aurora and her abilities. One day his brother asked him if he wanted to go to the mall. Seku said: "Sure just let me get something" He went into his room opened the drawer and pulled out a crystal necklace that he found where Mary had been. Somehow the crystal had survived the flames. It took him awhile to figure out what it was for but recently he finally figured it out. He walked outside where Aurora was sleeping underneath a large tree giving her shade. 

"Return Aurora" The silver Crystal suddenly begin to light up purple as his second Sagan lit up with a purple outline around her before returning to the crystal. When his dragon was within the crystal it would remain purple. But when it was summoned the crystal would go back to being silver. Mazara wasn't too big to keep around plus he only had one crystal to store his Sagan. 

"Alright I'm ready to go Heido" he got in the passenger seat while his brother started the car. Seku noticed a sudden change in his brother's expression. He hesitated to ask but after a few minutes of silence as they drove through town, he finally asked: "What's wrong Heido? You were so happy just a few moments ago before we left the house" 

"it's nothing it's just the anniversary of our parents death. It's been five years since they passed away" 

[Flash Back] 

Seku and Heido we're walking home from school when they saw a car crash in the middle of the road one car was flipped over while another's front rim was destroyed from the impact. It looked as though the car had rammed into the one that was flipped over. They ran over checking to see if anyone was okay. The dented car was empty so they assumed the driver must've ran off. 

Next they decided to check the flipped over car, a small pool of blood surrounded the car as they rushed over. Opening the destroyed car they saw two familiar faces motionless upside down. Haido vomited onto the street falling backwards while his brother looked away... 

[End Of Flash Back] 

Kenzuno placed his hand upon his brother shoulder saying: "I remember it as well as you do and I know how horrible it must have affected you, because I too still feel the same pain to this day" Tears began to run down his face as he drove. Seku opened the glove compartment handing him a box of tissues. Finally they reached the public mall. They walkthrough the long hall, stores and restaurants on both sides of them with multiple flights of stairs. They saw a pizza place and decide to sit down and eat. Both of them ordered a jumbo sized stuffed crust pizza with garlic sauce. 

"This is great" Seku commented enjoying his food, the cheese fell from his pizza all melty and stringy. Just then he noticed a suited man paying a little bit too much attention to him from a distance across the restaurant. Kenzuno decided to test if he could see his sagan or not. Mazara ran past a few people, pulling its blade out aiming it just inches from the man's face. (Hmm, he could be faking It) The Crusaden ordered the knight to fake slash the man with his blade. 

Swinging his blade instantly, the force of speed made the man's hair blow in the current for a few seconds. ( I'm still not sure whether he's faking it or not but I better keep my eye on him just in case) His brother turn to him saying: "You okay bro? you seem kind of distracted?" 

"I'm fine Heido, I just thought I saw a suspicious character a second ago but I guess it was just my imagination" The boy Shrugged and went back to eating Pizza talking about how nice this is hanging out together at the mall. After finishing off their Pizza they walked around for about an hour checking everything out and then decided to go back home. 

Kenzuno sat on his bed thinking about that man that was watching them from the corner of the restaurant. (It could just be in my head, but I should keep my guard up just in case) One day the boy was walking through town looking for any trouble or just to explore for fun when an abrupt voice called to him: Hey is that a sagan?" Hearing this caused seku to quickly turn around to see a women with light brown hair and blue eyes wearing a black T-shirt and jeans. 

"You can see my sagan!?" Seku responded not taking his eyes off of her in case she planned to attack. "Don't worry I'm not here to attack you. I've actually been looking for another crusaden so we can both join together and train together to strengthen our crypto-sagan. I would like to test my strength against yours if you're willing to" 

"If you want to fight mine, you should at least tell me your name" 

"My name is sierra Tomi...So now will you let me fight your Sagan?" 

"Fine, let's see how long you can last against my knight Mazara...Incardos!" As his master activated the attacks spell, the armored knight unleashed a ray of red energy from the tip of his sword. Just before the attack could hit the girl who was out in the open, a girl that look like she was made out of silver manifested between the attack and her. She held her Palm out in front of her, causing the attack to reflect of her like a mirror. Kenzuno watched as his attack soared up before hitting the top of an office building. 

"Seems you're very skilled with using your sagan already, both hiding her at the last second and with her ability to deflect projectiles off her body without wounding herself. Looks as though I'll have to kick it up a notch...Kimikodo bomb!" Sierra watched as the sagan formed the sphere of energy into its palm preparing to attack. Her follower stood ready guarding her. 

"Don't worry master, I'll protect you!" She sad in a robotic-like voice. As the attack finally formed and was ready, Zatago instantly threw it right for her. The immense power of the orb filling the street with light as it rushed towards her. The sagan was a little unsure if she could stop in attack of such power, but knew she couldn't give up when protecting her master. 

The sphere came into close range and she quickly threw a punch hoping to knock it back. Once her hand made contact with the sphere of light, it erupted in a powerful explosion, creating a powerful shockwave. The silver girl was sent staggering backwards Past her master before catching her balance several feet away from a office building. 

"Your knight certainly does have a lot of power. Now it's time to show you how strong my sagan is on the battlefield. Wants her partner was back in front of her she prepared to attack. Crystal wall!" Both Seku and his follower watched has hundreds of crystals formed behind the silver girl. Zatago gripped his blade tightly waiting for the attack. Finally she spread both her hands out in opposite directions causing all of the crystals to shoot out towards her target like bullets. As the dozen of sharp projectiles shot towards the armored knight, he spiraled his blade as fast as he could, shattering each Crystal that came his way. 

As nearly all the projectiles were destroyed, two of the crystals suddenly changed course, dodging his sword. Seku watched as his follower was pierced with both diamonds. The side of his helmet where his left cheek was broken off, along with a piece of his torso by the left side of his waist. 

"I will admit I'm very impressed you were able to injure my sagan so badly along with using yet another good strategy. However...This knight is not my strongest sagan, I actually possess two" Sierra was shocked to hear this. Even though she rarely ever met anyone that was a crusaden, she had never met nor heard of someone possessing two at once. 

" you're bluffing! You're just trying to make me submit so you don't embarrass yourself from getting beat by a girl!" 

" I can summon my second sagan if you don't believe me, but as I said this one is even stronger than my knight" 

" Go ahead, show me this second sagan you possess that's apparently so powerful" She watched as Seku pulled the necklace out from the collar of his shirt where he was concealing it. "Come to me Aurora!" In a dramatic flash of purple light, the large dragon was summoned right in front of him. Sierra was speechless, she didn't know what to say. All she could do was stand motionless at the large intimidating sagan. 

"C-Crystal wall!" She announced a little nervous but still hoping she could attack the creature. Kenzuno smirked as he activated the dragon's and spell as well" As the silver girl Wants More Shot her diamond projectiles toward the dragon, it unleashed projectiles of ice right back. Though the ice wasn't hard enough to break the crystals, they were thick enough to deflect the projectiles off course in random directions. 

All of the crystal shards that did get past the counterattack didn't do much damage to the dragon's thick-skin. She was surprised once more but then smiled and applauded. "You're right, your second sagan is really powerful, in fact I bet if you practice with it more it might even be stronger than Cairy my crystallized girl" 

"Yeah, but I don't really have to use this creature since my knight can usually handle things on his own. But this battle has given me another reason to train my sagan and make it a much greater threat than it already is" The girl hesitated for a moment then asked: "Can you tell me where you got a 2nd one?" 

Seku froze for a moment, clueless on what his answer should be... "I took this creature from a crusaden that was causing chaos in town. Surely you heard about it. But guessing since you never brought it up, it's obvious the answer is no" 

"I heard something about a dragon not long ago, but I'm sure there's more than one dragon around here. If there's one, there's bound to be more" 

"Fair point, but this is the exact one that was causing havoc at the time. While I was battling her and the owner, I had a sudden epiphany, I maybe be able to sever the link between sagan and crusaden. Once you come to understand how something works, you can gain more control of it. I had my knight toss me high enough to reach the dragon's forehead and placed my palm against it. I didn't completely shatter the connection, I flooded the creature's link with my own energy. By doing that, the creature was drawn to me before rejecting its original master" 

"Wow, that's incredible. I'd never think to do that and take control of another's creature" 

"I only did since she was using her dragon to attack the city instead of helping people" 

"We have the right to use them however we please, who put you in charge of placing judgment on those you consider unworthy of the crypto-sagan?" The pair looked up on top of a gas-station to see a boy dressed liked an emo looking down on them. He had black hair that covered his right eye while dressed in a full-body leather suit that was a torso and pants in one. 

"Who are you then?" Seku responded. The strange foe grinned jumping down in front of them. "My name is Judeus, the older brother of the girl you defeated and stole her sagan! You have no right of claiming another's crypto as your own. Now watch as you feel the same fate of having your followers ripped away from you!" 

"I'll fight with you!" Sierra said standing alongside her new ally. Judeus laughed responding: "Go ahead, I would've taken your sagan too anyway. Now watch as you see a true crusaden fighting!" Kenzuno watched as a demon formed from a black mist with two blades positioned like an "X" on its back stood beside his master, having dark-red skin with orange eyes and light armor. "Go Diecodis, use flaring slash!" 

In an almost simultaneous move, all three creatures moved at great speed. Both Mazara and the crystal girl had stopped their assailant from fully swinging their sword by stopping it. The knight had pulled out his own blade while his ally put her fingers together like a dagger to give it extra power. 

Both could feel great strength coming from their opponent as his sword weighed down on them even with both of them using all their force just to keep him from going any further. "As you can see, you have no chance of beating my sagan if it's taking both of you just to slow down his sword. Go Diecodis, use your move atomic annihilation" 

Judeus stood by watching, his follower forced his blade into the ground filling it with his own energy. Both heroes' followers stood in front of them. protecting them from the coming attack. The pair stood and watched as a massive explosion erupted from the sword, covering the entire city. Mazara and Crystal took the full force of the attack, minimizing their master's injuries. The city was completely covered in flames with many people either injured or wiped out. 

Both sagans fell to their knees with blood dripping from their wounds. Mazara had taken more damage because he wasn't protected by crystal skin, most of his armor had been completely destroyed leaving him with just a black shirt and black shorts as if he just got back from the gym. Meanwhile Crystal was so wounded that pieces of her crystal skin was fractured. 

"Are you okay Crystal!?" Sierra said worried about her follower, tears begin to run down her face ignoring her injuries. "We are badly wounded, but we can still fight we don't know how much longer" 

"Your offense is badly hurt and I highly doubt they can go on any further no matter how much they bluff. It's time to finish you both off so I may continue my objective of taking over this pathetic world collecting useful sagans for an army. Diecodis... finish these pathetic obstacles so we may continue to destroy this world and shape it in my image" 

However, the follower's technique and use so much of his power that he didn't have enough energy to attack. "Do something! Even without any power you still should be able to attack them physically!" The demonic follower used his sword to stand back up. Before the weakened tyrant could attack once more, Mazara slowly lifted his sword, when suddenly Crystal aimed her palm towards it, sealing the blade in crystals to multiply its attack power and endurance. 

" Looks like using your ultimate attack so early in the fight just cost you the entire match!" Zatago shouted moving as fast as his wounded body could go, swinging his blade full force. Diecodis held his sword up vertically, in an attempt to stop the coming attack. But in his still weakened state along with the crystallize sword, Seku's follower easily shattered The Sword in one slash. 

"Game over!" With all his remaining strength the knight slashed in random directions covering his opponent in cuts and bruises. The demon fell onto the concrete motionless. "Incardos!" Seku commanded a few meters away holding onto his right shoulder still in great pain, but trying to stay aware of the battle. His Sagan put his hand out aimed toward the wounded enemy. At first nothing came out, but during the second attempt the red energy blast filled the street obliterating their targets follower. 

Judeus stared in disbelief falling to his knees and shock. "This can't be possible, my minion should have been the strongest one in existence!" Seku was still struggling to keep his balance and stay focused saying: "I actually have a second sagan at my disposal that I would have used if I knew such a fierce attack was about to occur. Which I do need to start using it or else I'm probably going to get us killed at some point" 

Sierra looked at him agreeing before finally losing consciousness falling onto her back. " I'll have to apologize to her later, for now we need to deal with you before anything else. Crystal, you know I mean no harm to your master, would you be able to finish him off on my command?" She nodded walking over to Seku and his sagan. "Use crystal wall!" The boy commanded to his friends follower. 

Crystal shook as she slowly held both hands out in opposite directions forming rows of crystals behind her in the shape of a wall. The assailant watched as the projectiles launched toward him as fast as bullets. The villain was too weak to move out of the way and was struck by the projectiles as they pierced his body repeatedly. "Ack! You may have beaten me but you won't always be victorious in your fights! Every hero falls to a villain eventually!" 

They watched as Judeus landed on his back motionless in a pool of his own blood. "There... now to take care of Sierra so she can heal and rest" He lifted of her unconscious body taking her to a small house just outside of town that wasn't covered in flames. Seku would have taken her to the hospital but would have been covered in flames or everyone there to take care of her would probably have abandoned the place or perished. 

Searching the scorched wooden drawers he was able to find some cloth to wrap her wounds up with. Crystal sat on the floor sitting next to her master wow Seku and mazara sat on the Scorched couch just outside the room. It didn't take long for all of them to fall asleep... 

Kenzuno awoke with the sun blinding his eyes through the shattered window. (Ugh, how long have I been out? Considering the sun's out I'm guessing it's been a few hours) He went back into the bedroom where he had left Sierra and she was still passed out in bed along with her follower who was still quietly dreaming. 

Zatago stood behind them with his wounds nearly healed. "Since crystal is here protecting her master we should go out scouting for any materials or survivors now that our strength is mostly backup except a few sores I still have" His sagan nodded still with no armor. "Oh that's right we still need to find you either more clothes or armor" His master responded looking at his follower. 

Mazara without his armor revealed to be a muscular man with dark black hair and aqua blue eyes. They walk through the scorched city carefully keeping their guard up in case there were more evil crusadens. It didn't take long for them to find a pawn shop that actually had light armor. Seku had him try it all on to see if they fit while he kept watch outside. 

It was about 10 to 15 minutes when Zatago had finally chosen his clothing to wear. It wasn't big heavy Knight armor and didn't have a helmet any longer, but he still seemed to enjoy it. It was light-white clothing, closer to a cloak then armor. As they continued the search throughout the city, all they found were bodies of deceased citizens. Seku held back tears seeing all of the people whose lives were taken from them for no reason. 

They finally made their way back to the spot they left Sierra and found her standing in her room looking out the window. " how are you feeling Sierra, it looks like you're able to at least stand perfectly without losing your balance" Kenzuno commented. She turned around responding: " I'm a little sore, but I am able to get around well enough. How long have you two been gone? It seems crystal is still asleep so she probably wouldn't be able to tell me" 

"We've been gone for about two or three hours. First we were looking for new clothes for my sagan and then we decided to search the city for any survivors. Sadly we were unsuccessful, there was not one sign of life in the entire city only dozens of corpses most unrecognizable from their burns" 

"I'm sad to hear that, I can't believe someone would be that heartless to take so many lives. Hopefully if it ever comes to that again we'll be able to stop them before they ruin more people's lives" 

"I actually have an idea, Mazara aren't sagan able to manifest from their energy which is how they take their physical form?" 

"That's right why?" 

"My plan should work but I'm going to keep it for plan B in case we need to try it" 

Two Hours Later... 

Since there seem to be no life around the city and everything was destroyed, they decided to make their way towards the closest city they could find. It took about an hour and a half for them to reach the next city. They reached a large city and rented a room at a hotel. 

"Welcome to Uniko hotel, how may I help you" They saw a young blonde women with green eyes dressed in white. Seku walked up to her telling her: "Yes we would like a room with two beds" That's when Sierra walked over to him and said: "Wouldn't it be easier if we just shared a bed?" When she said that Kenzuno turned red but decided to go along with it. 

"Yea we'll take one room with a queen-size bed" He said as the girl put her arms around his. He tried not to blush and stay calm. They watched as the employee typed in a few things before asking their names and finally gave them their room key. Sierra looked out the window admiring the large city, rows of buildings with cars rushing through the streets below. "The world looks so beautiful when there's not some fool attacking it" Seku smiled sitting on the edge of the bed. She sat at the window while Kenzuo fell asleep... 

When he woke up, it was nearly dark with Sierra laying next to him. He looked over at their followers who were just sitting against the wall looking at them. "You two ok?" He said as he ran his fingers through the girl's hair then sat up. They stood up and alerted him about a strange power they could sense a few miles away. Kenzuno patted Sierra's head and told Crystal and even Mazara to stay and watch over his friend while he checked it out. 

"Why not take your 1st sagan with you as well?" 

"Cuz I want both of you to watch over her in case someone tries to attack her. If they beat Aurora then I'll call on Mazara, but I want you to stay here unless she wakes up and says different Crystal" The female sagan was unsure but agreed to it. Zatago wished his master luck as the boy climbed out the window holding onto the frame. "Come Aurora!" His purple crystal glistened as the dark dragon manifest above him. 

"Good to see you again, sorry you've been stuck in the necklace for so long" Seku told his sagan as he got on her back and patted her. She replied in a deep voice: "I take no offense, my last master never let me rest. I'm grateful you allow me time to rest within the gem. Most crusadens abuse their follower's powers to the point we don't even care for our masters any longer. However, you and that girl seem to treat us as friends instead of tools and for that I thank you. Now where are we going Seku?" 

"The other cryptos sensed a strange power coming from north of us" 

"Yes, I can feel it. It's faint but there" The dragon soared across the darkening sky as they got close to it's source. They landed in front of an abanded store in a large empty lot. Kenzuno got off his follower and saw a black-purple rift on the wall on the right side of the store. Taking precautions, he found a long stick and sent half of it through to see if it would be dangerous. But the branch was perfectly fine when he pulled it back out. "Looks like it's safe...for now" 

Before the crusaden could decide on his next move, the rift began to utterly suction up everything around him. Aurora wrapped her tail around him in an attempt to keep him from getting pulled into the void, but the pull grew stronger until even his massive dragon was getting drawn towards it. Seku didn't have enough time to contact Zatago as he was dragged inside the rift along with his sagan... 

After unknown amount of time, he awoke in a field of grass with a single paved path seeming to be is only way to go. "Are you ok Aurora!?" The boy said with concern, rubbing his follower's head to comfort his dragon. She assured him she was fine and they had just blacked-out after entering the new world. Seku looked around, the sky was similar to the rift thad had swallowed them, dark-purple with clouds that moved fast and reformed into different shapes as if a strong wind was moving them. 

"Do you know where we are?" 

"No master...though it does look familiar...as if I have been here before" Kenzuko was curious to know, but decided to hold-off on any more questions and walked down the path while his dragon scouted for any enemies up above just below the dark clouds. The boy tried contacting his knight sagan but nothing. "Looks like I can't contact Zatago telepathically when I'm in a world like this. Guess it's just me and Aurora" 

As they made their way up a hill, Seku saw a large mansion just a few meters away from the top. It was a three floor, white mansion with a wall around it but no door to keep anyone out. "Strange, why wouldn't they have something as basic as a door? Maybe they have guards that they think is strong enough to deal with anyone that enters. Considering not many people enter this world I'd assume" 

Aurora let out a roar as she was knocked out of the sky by a fireball. Her master watched in shock as she fell from the sky, impacting the yard just a few feet from Seku. "Aurora!" He ran over, placing his hand on her bruised face. "I'm sorry, let me handle the rest, return to me my follower" The giant dark dragon returned to the necklace when a figure dressed in a red ninja suit stepped into view. The hero could see an outline of flames surrounding them, revealing that the foe had power over flames. 

"What are you doing here? No one is allowed entry into our master's home!" 

"Ah, so there's more than one of you, with a house that big I should've figured there'd be multiple sagans roaming the area" 

"That's right, I was the one who shot down your pet dragon and now it's your turn" The fire ninja surged with flames when Kenzuno's eyes faded to dark-purple. He felt a strange but immense power flowing threw him like a battery. That's when his assailant unleashed a blast of fire head-on. The hero instinctively opened his mouth to counter the coming attack with a blast of purple flames. Catching his foe off guard, his dark flames over-took the ninja's slightly burning him. 

"Impressive, I had no clue you were capable of using your follower's attacks without having them manifest. (Neither did i) He said to himself still watching his foe carefully. Without warning the foe ascended into the air, firing several balls of inferno down toward him. His target slammed his palm onto the yard, concealing himself within a barrier of flames that easily took the flames. "I guess I'll have to try harder, inferno drill!" The ninja threw his hand down like an axe as his fire took the shape similar to a tornado with a sharp tip and struck the boy's barrier. 

This time it actually effected his defense, it was if the fierce power of the drill attack was weakening his inferno defense. "Crap, I need to do something soon before that attack pierces my body...Catastrophic burst!" In a massive shockwave, his assailant's attack went out while sending the ninja staggering back, smashing into the white concrete wall surrounding the square yard of the house. 

Noticing his master's wall was now damaged, he went into a deep rage. "How dare you! You made me damage my master's property! You will pay for this!" In the blind rage he sent every ounce of fire in his target's direction. That's when Seku did something unusual...He began sucking the flames into his mouth. "Inconceivable! You may have your sagan's powers, but shouldn't be able to swallow literal fire!" 

He took in the remaining power of the ninja, breathing it back out in an inferno storm. The ninja began to feel massive pain from the burns. "How is this happening!? I should be immune to any type of fire attack!" His foe was obliterated by the combination of Seku's flames along with the fire he siphoned away from his attacker. 

"One down, but knowing how this goes I'm sure there's much stronger foes inside.. 

Meanwhile... 

Sierra woke up from her nap to find Seku gone with Crystal and Mazara still watching over her. "Where did he go?" She asked a little concerned. Crystal told her about the strange power he went to go check on and never signaled back. "We need to help him! Is the power still there!?" 

"No, sadly the power suddenly vanished, but we can estimate where it was. Seku told us to watch over you until you awoke with different orders" Mazara explained. She changed clothes and quickly made her way outside. "Hurry and show me where the location is!" They quickly made their way through the city until they finally reached the parking lot where they sensed the strange power. 

At first they couldn't find anything, that's when Sierra spotted a faint glow, she saw the rift still barley open and carefully sent her hand through it, once again it caused the rift to reopen, vacuuming up all three of them before fully closing... 

Back Inside The Mansion... 

Kenzuno walked through the large golden doors of the house, he was in a large lobby with black and white tile floors. Stairs were in the center of the room with two separate flights on either side. He walked carefully, listening for any sigh of movement. Walking up the gray-rugged steps with dark-red railing. Making his way to the top, he saw a long hall with multiple doors on either side. The boy thought weather to check each room or look for the room his enemy's master could be waiting. 

"He's gotta be here somewhere, I know someone's here. I could just burn this place using Aurora's dragon flames, but that's not really something a hero would do unless it was my last option" Seku tried using Aurora's ability to sense out any form of energy in the hallway... That's when He felt an abrupt pressure of energy just a few doors down. He broke down the door, but all he found was a small crystal. "A fake!" Just then a metal door came down in the broken doorway. 

"Damn, should've known this was a trap" That's when A man dressed in upper-class clothing, a dark-red gothic fashion torso, similar to what you'd see a vampire wear. He had black hair with hazel eyes. "I knew you'd fall for such a simple trick. Most would be curious to check a mysterious power, but you should've been more careful. Now I have the pleasure of killing you right here!" A pale man that looked like a vampire emerged beside the other. He had silver hair with golden eyes, dressed similarly to his master. 

"This is my follower, let us see how well you can do! Arken, attack!" The vampire lunged toward his target putting his hands like a dagger with his fingers close together. Seku struck the floor, creating a wall of flames. "Heh, you honestly think some flames will stop my sagan!?" Kenzuno was on one knee with his fist still on the tile floor as his assailant walked through the flames as if it were wind. 

The fighter stood up but was instantly backhanded, smashing through the metal door, landing back out in the hallway. "Ack, my back! I can't move without feeling pain" Seku tried to stand up but the pain was too much, causing him to fall back to one knee. "Good riddance weakling, I will commend you for lasting this long and beating the first target but it's time to die!" Arken threw a punch right for him, the hero closed his eyes accepting his fate when something stopped the vampire's attack. 

He opened his eyes to see Mazara holding the attacker's fist back. "Zatago! How did you guys get here!? I thought the wormhole had vanished after I was swallowed by it" His sagan told him how Sierra was able to see the rift still open just bareley, he didn't know how it was still manifested, but glad they were able to get to him in time. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting" She said placing her hand on the boy's shoulder. Sierra looked past the pale figure to see the one controlling him. "Don't worry Seku, I'll take it from here" She stepped forward facing both of them. The man grinned taunting: You poor boy, can't even fight your own battles, you need your girlfriend to do it for you?" 

"D-don't underestimate her, she's far stronger than you think, I believe in her and you should never judge someone because of their gender, in fact there are plenty of women that can do things better than men! I have faith she'll stop you in your tracks!" 

"Is that so? Then let us put your theory into fruition. My Arken has never lost a battle ever since I bonded with him. Which only more proves my capability and his power. Now attack Arkin show this girl. You are not to be trifled with!" 

"Yes, lord, Korion, I shall take them out in this one move!" Once again the vampire dashed towards them at amazing speed, using his hands as daggers. " I know this guy can resist my fire and did a good amount of damage to me. But does he have any other tricks up his sleeve?" 

Korion gave the injured hero a look of annoyance as the vampire suddenly changed direction going from Crystal towards the injured boy. Right As the attacker was about to give the final blow, Maserati suddenly intercepted his attack, swinging his blade with all of his might. Their assailant watched in shock as the vampire was split in half. However, the sagan didn't seem to disappear. Instead he just stood there with his body split in two. 

"What's going on? Shouldn't he disintegrate into wisps of light by now?" Seku responded in horror as he saw the creature just standing there not even crying out in pain. That's when Arken grabbed both his hands, pulling himself together as he suddenly began to regenerate back into one with his wounds fully healed. 

"Being a big fan of vampires. I should've known something like this was going to happen" Kenzuno complained But finally managed to stand up straight. Sierra was also beginning to get a little worried. (Crap, with a sagan that can heal himself, this fight's going to take forever or at least until one of us gives out. I need to think of a strategy to give us some sort of advantage) 

Finally Seku had had enough decided to use his trump card. "I know it's a little early to use this. I was hoping to wait until we fought the owner of this Mansion, but at this rate we're either going to be too exhausted or the master is going to escape and this would've been for nothing! Sierra, I need you to command Your sagan to become pure Energy...We're going to try to combine them into one being!" 

This surprised everyone in the room. "A sagan fusion, is that even possible!?" He Turn to her and replied: Mazara told me that sagans are basically pure energy and they were in their physical form. Maybe if we try combining that energy into one figure, It will fuse them together into something much stronger. Maybe something strong enough to take down this vampire!" She was still a little unsure, but decided to go along with it considering they were running out of options. 

Both of them commanded their sagans to manifest into energy and combine themselves into one being. Zatago devolved into his blue energy while Crystal devolved into white energy. Everyone watched as both mists of energy swarmed around each other before a figure begin to form. In a sudden flash of light they saw their new Sagan, It was a woman in silver crystallized armor with golden eyes. 

"Cryzala" Seku commented admiring the new being they had created. "I am Cryzala and I will show you the power when two sagans merge. Korion still didn't look intimidated, deciding to attack instead of runaway. His vampire struck the being's shoulder with his dagger attack. Yet Cryzala was unaffected by it. Instead, Arken could feel a sudden pain in his hand. 

"This can't be! Even if you two did fuse and multiplied your power, it shouldn't be enough to endure a head-on attack with my level of strength!" his master tried hiding his doubt, Korion was beginning to lose hope in his victory. (Damn, if this keeps up, Arken might actually lose his first duel!) 

"I'll show you one of my new abilities!" She struck the attacker with enough force to send the vampire crashing into the white wall of the hallway. Korion watched his follower fall from the wall onto his hands and knees. "Don't tell me that was your new ability, a mere punch" Cryzala smirked at him when suddenly the vampire felt his body become much heavier. 

"W-what is this!? I can feel my body becoming heavier and difficult to move!" Both Arken and his master watched as the sagan's body began to abruptly become in cased in crystals. "Damn it, now it seems I'm unable to move completely!" His master watched in anger as he saw his follower completely unable to fight back. 

"It's time you were the ones finished off" Kenzuno announced standing beside his ally Sierra. The Pair watched as their improved sagan moved right up to their assailant at incredible speed. With a blow of immense power, everyone watched as the crystal around Arken shattered to pieces. Even Korion watched in shock as his follower smashed straight through the wall of the mansion. 

"it's over, your vampiric sagan is finally defeated" 

"You're bluffing, there's no way you could've defeated him even if you multiplied your power!" 

"Then why not go look for your precious sagan? I bet you his body is nowhere to be seen in all of this world. I no longer even sense his presence" Korion began to laugh nervously as if he were losing his mind. "Hahaha! Fine! I will go find him and bring him back to finally end this pointless battle" The others could easily see how scared and uneasy he was. The man ran over to the hole in the wall and jumped out. 

"Even if he is looking for his follower, I highly doubt he will find it. I sense no energy coming from that direction. Let us continue to find the leader of all this" 

Seku nodded as they proceeded further into the hall until they reached another large door. "This has to be where their leader Is waiting for us. Unless he's had time to escape. Though he wouldn't be much of a leader if all he did was run away" Instead of trying to open it, Seku and sierra had their follower just knock down the door with her Incredible strength. Both massive pieces of Steel broke from there hinges keeping them centered on the doorway, Slamming onto the ground with a boom. 

There They saw a blonde man dressed in black with golden eyes. Sitting on a golden throne with jewels and coins behind him, Pictures of him and his family bloodline all over the walls. The floor was red carpet while the walls were painted black. "It seems you two have finally come. Let me commend you on your hard efforts of getting this far. I'm sure my assistant Korion said the same thing. But when said by the master of all of this world, that should really mean something. You Must know I am blind so I Will not be able to see What do you both look like... But I assure you I'm more than capable of taking you both in a fight. There's more to a fight than sight" 

"I'm sure he's just bluffing, Cryzala is more than strong enough to deal with the likes of him. Go follower and take this ignorant King out!" Sierra commanded. Kenzuno still a little wounded but able to keep his balance and watch, saw their crypto sagan aim her palm in the direction of the blind assailant. A barrage of sharp projectiles formed around the man's throne. As Cryzala clenched her fist going through with her attack, The heroes watched in shock when all of the crystals shatter to pieces. 

Seku Was unable to respond, They hadn't seen any sagan manifest to protect his master. ( I don't see a necklace around his throat, but with no sign of a follower, could it be there's another way to control his sagan abilities without having to call on them?) He commanded Cryzala to attack head-on this time. She sealed her entire body up with thick crystal armor, dashing toward her opponent as fast as she could. The man Just sat on his throne not reacting to the coming threat. 

"Nice try" He uttered before suddenly moving his hand nearly instantly in the girls direction. The force of his attack caused the girl's crystal armor to shatter into pieces like glass. She staggered across the large throne room before catching her balance. (How is this possible!? He just shattered my armor as if it was nothing!? Either he's faking the fact that he's blind, or he somehow picks up the sounds of movement and attacks at the last second. Either way, he shouldn't be able to do this so easily!)

"I bet you're thinking that I'm faking my blindness since my attacks are so precise. I assure you I am blind. I just have a lot of fighting experience and abilities to make up for it. Now to capture the both of you so I can extract your powers and make them my own" suddenly multiple after images of the man appeared around the room as he rose from his throne. "Let us See if you can find the real me before you're all captured!" 

There was a total of 7 after images around the room, Cryzalla made sure to plan each move carefully while focusing on each afterimage. That's when one of the men charged Seku from the bottom right corner of the room. Managing to get there in time, the sagan threw a punch only to find out that the assailant was an afterimage. (Saw that coming, but it's better to be an afterimage than to attack one of my masters)

That's when all six of them charged in every direction, she Threw blow after blow but each one just went right through them causing them to evaporate. Out of nowhere the real one came up behind her and struck her in the center of her head. The heroes watched as their guardian fell to the ground unconscious. "Now that your precious guardian is down for the count, capturing you both will be easy"

Seku and Sierra stood there motionless in fear, their assailant walking towards them...

(To be continued...)


End file.
